Moving On
by Karone11
Summary: He tells her he wants to be nothing but friends. Will he change his mind or will she find someone else. JackxCarly YuseixAki


Change Your Mind

My first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fan fiction. I've wrote a couple of Seto Kaiba x Shizuka fan fictions and Inuyasha fan fictions, so well see how this turns out. Any type of advise is needed!! Please help!!

Carly confronted Jack about her feelings for him after he saves her from being a Dark Signer. He tells her he wants to be nothing but friends. Will he change is mind or will Carly have to find someone else. Jack x Carly, Carly x Oc

Official Janime Shipping Name: Retributionshipping

Fan Fiction . Net Shipping Name: Scoopshipping

Rated T for now but will change to M for future Mature content

I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, if I did K.T. would still be drawing it!

Chapter 1: Only Friends

When the man of your dreams that you are madly in love with flat out tells you he wants to be "just friends" how are you supposed to act? Happy? Sad? Or are you supposed to lock yourself away into your room for days?

The young dark haired girl grabbed her blanket and threw it over her head for the one hundredth time that day. All she has done for weeks is cry about how Jack Atlas wanted to be nothing more than friends. She knew that she needed to get out there and look for a new job, but she just didn't have the strength.

Even if she was just going to be friends with him, how was she going to contact him? Especially with Mikage at his side every minute of the day. Everyone knew how much Mikage admires Jack. Why would she let her even close to him.

Was she to go back home and accept the fact of give up everything she's ever accomplished without the help of anybody. What would her mother think, especially that she told her to give up this crazy dream of being a reporter and go to a well known University.

Why does life have to be so cruel. Even if she couldn't have Jack, she should of at least been able to be a average reporter, and she wasn't even able to do that. Especially with all of the contacts, she has gathered through the years. But no, instead of taking advantage of the great opportunity to write about these high ranking duelist or the events with the Dark Signers, she sat back and gave the blond Angela that opportunity.

One week later

After a week of pouting, Carly was finally ready to find a job. She got up out of bed, took a nice relaxing shower and had a delicious breakfast. As she was eating she looked though the online list of jobs available and found out that there are jobs available from a couple of well known news agencies in the city. So today was the day that she was going to go in and get an interview no matter what.

She made sure that she had nothing but a positive attitude today. She also started thinking about Jack again but in a better way than she had with more of a 'Who cares that Jack wants to be just friends!

Since these jobs required a more professional look, Carly looked through her closet until she found what she was looking for. A nice crisp green skirt suit that she had bought a while back and it was finally going to come to good use. She ditched her glasses for contacts and put on the suit. Finally she was ready to go put in her resumes and get those interviews.

Later that day

She was able to get an interview for both jobs, but she felt the first one wouldn't work out. The guy that would have been her boss was in his late forties, very fat and was really creepy. As they sat down in this small dark room he kept on giving her these really funny looks. When the interview was over he put his hand out and then touched her leg. She then got up and made sure she got out of there as fast as she could. So interview number 1 was a definite no.

The second interview went very well. She was interviewed by a lady named Kyoko who was in her mid sixties and was very nice. The room where the interview took place wasn't dark and creepy and it had a window that connected the room to the main lobby. The lady told her that they needed a writer for the Main News Colum to come in the next day and start and so far nobody has been available. So to put it short, Carly got the job and had only one day to buy clothes and get ready.

Next Day

Right away Carly was introduced to most of the people there by Kyoko "Carly this is the president, the vice president, the manager of the Entertainment Colum, the manager of the Sports Colum, and the manager of the Main News Colum your boss 'Seiji'. Seiji would you like to show Carly where she is going to be working?"

"Hm… fine. Follow me."

"Okay"

Seiji then took Carly around the building to where their group of people work. While they were walking Carly observed Seiji. He was very tall, a little bit taller than Jack, he had blond hair, piercing turquoise eyes, nicely shaped face and also very handsome.

"Listen here girl, this may be your first day but I expect nothing but hard work from you starting now, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now I want you to start an article about how laziness affects the workplace and I want it to be done and sent to me by 2pm." With that he walked away leaving a scared Carly scrambling to get started.

'Uhh.. I should have not turned down the first job. Oh well at least I have a hot boss and not a creepy one.'

Authors Note

Not as good as I thought it would be, but it's a start. I might have Jack in the next chapter. But I need to work on the relationship between Carly and Seiji first. Then It will get good. I can put up the Jack and Carly moment if you guys want it in the next chapter.

Please Review and any type of advice is welcome!!


End file.
